


Best Birthday Ever

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [173]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Background Jane Foster/Helen Cho, Dvd player???, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, Rubber Duck Vibrator, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Toys, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, cURTAINS????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's Worst Birthday Ever goes to Best Birthday Ever. Just add Thor.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> ShinpeiHolic prompted Bondage rubber duck vibrator, Dvd player???, cURTAINS????
> 
> Happy birthday, babe! ♥

"Happy Birthday, Darcy," Thor rumbled from between her legs.

"Mmmn," Darcy hummed, unable to form a more coherent reply due to bliss.

It had started out as her Worst Birthday Ever, but Thor was doing everything he could to make up for it.

First, her party had gotten canceled due to an emergency on the other side of the world that _required_ Tony and Steve and Clint. And they were integral to the celebration: Tony had been engaged to tend bar, Steve was going to be her wheelman (aka carry her around on his shoulders all night, Captain America uniform optional), and Clint had lost a very important bet. Clint was going to be dancing. Like, with a pole. Oh, yes. It was going to be Darcy's Best Birthday Ever.

Then, Jane rushed off to help Helen with a Science Thing in Korea. Darcy was disappointed, but as Jane said, "you're canceling your party anyway; I'll be back for it when you reschedule, I promise." (Darcy secretly suspected that the Science Thing was Helen herself, but she wasn't going to ask any questions.)

Finally, the Tower had been attacked. At 2 am. On her birthday. Because of course. Bruce and Natasha stayed behind to kick ass, but Darcy screamed her way to a safe house with Thor. And not the fun kind of screaming, either. Flying with him was never as fun as she thought it would be.

"Happy birthday to me," she muttered sarcastically when he shut the door behind them. The small apartment was dark and empty. Like, _empty_ . No kitchen table, no couch to slump down on, and _no_ bed. What kind of dumbass outfit the safe house with no _bed_ ? On her _birthday_?

"We will be safe here," Thor told her softly. "That is what is most important."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed with a resigned sigh.

Further inspection of their home-for-the-time-being turned up a DVD player. In the bathroom cabinet. The look she gave Thor was, "???" but he just shrugged.

Also curtains. In the bedroom and the living room. Darcy yanked down the ones in the bedroom, figuring that they would make a better bed than the carpet. Said carpet was fluffier in the living room, so that's where Thor started in on his quest to improve her birthday.

"What _was_ that?" she asked, as soon as she could form words.

"What was what?" Thor wanted to know, scooting up to lay alongside her.

"The buzzing," Darcy replied, licking her lips and pressing a kiss to Thor's chest.

There was a quiet click, and the buzzing noise again. "This buzzing?" he asked, and presented _exactly what she wanted for her birthday_.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

Darcy had run straight to Thor when she found it online, shoving her phone in his face and insisting that _this_ was the gift she'd wanted all her life and wouldn't he please get it for her?

It didn't matter that at that time her birthday had been an entire eleven months away. Darcy _had_ to have this thing.

And now she did.

Thor set the little rubber duck vibrator in Darcy's palm, squeezing it to turn it off.

"How did you even... Where were you _keeping_ that?" Darcy asked.

"My pocket," Thor replied with a grin. "It is travel sized, as advertised."

"I love it so much," Darcy sighed, nestling it against her chest. "And I love you."

Thor brushed a lock of hair off of Darcy's face and tucked it behind her ear. "That feeling is mutual, Darcy," he told her.

Darcy smiled up at him. "You know the only thing I _really_ wanted for my birthday was you, right?"

"Then this must be your best birthday ever after all," Thor reasoned.

"Hmm..." Darcy glanced over at the kitchen counter, where they'd left the DVD player, considered the curtains, which were less scratchy than she'd anticipated, and looked down at the innocuous rubber duckie stuck in her cleavage. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She didn't have a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist as a bartender, or a time traveling super soldier as a sexy mode of transportation, or the best sniper in the world as a quasi-stripper, or her best friend to drink six shots of tequila, or any of the rest of the Avengers to play naughty 'Never Have I ever' with.

But she had Thor. And a DVD player. And some curtains. And a rubber duck vibrator.

Darcy grinned. "Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Darcy's birthday present (the duck, not Thor) on [shevibe](https://shevibe.com/i-rub-my-duckie-bondage-with-cuffs-red.aspx).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177379327933/best-birthday-ever)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
